


Кайло Рен как предчувствие: страдающий антагонист в графике французского символизма

by chasing_kites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1910s, Alternate Universe - Noir, Art, Art Criticism, Art History, Arthouse, BDSM, Body Horror, Body Modification, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Analysis, Character Study, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Film Noir, Odilon Redon, Other, Psychological Trauma, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, scientific research (no)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Метафизический анализ пророческих глубинных смыслов, сокрытых в творческом наследии Одилона Редона и напрямую связанных с историей Кайло Рена.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Кайло Рен как предчувствие: страдающий антагонист в графике французского символизма

**Author's Note:**

> Артхаусная культурология, наукообразность, занавески. Искусствоведческое варьете. Рекомендовано к прочтению с максимально (не)серьёзными щщами.  
> Написано для рейло-команды на зфб-2018.  
> Альт.ссылки на телеграф:  
> http://tgraph.io/Kajlo-Ren-kak-predchuvstvie-stradayushchij-antagonist-v-grafike-francuzskogo-simvolizma-02-05  
> http://telegra.ph/Kajlo-Ren-kak-predchuvstvie-stradayushchij-antagonist-v-grafike-francuzskogo-simvolizma-02-05

В русскоязычном сегменте мирового рейло-фэндома существует вышедшее из фикрайтерской среды мнение, что одним из первых т. н. проторейлошников (провозвестников пейринга задолго до того, как были придуманы непосредственно сами «Звёздные войны») был Фёдор Михайлович Достоевский с его дихотомией твари дрожащей и/или право имеющей. Невозможно не обратить внимания на то, как славно эта дихотомия способна заиграть новыми красками, будучи применённой к антагонисту (или же, цитируя авторов, «половинке протагониста») новой («диснеевской») трилогии Бену Соло (Кайло Рену). Добавим к этому болезненно-возвышенные отношения героев Достоевского к их дамам сердца и получим не теряющий актуальности хоть на Земле, хоть в далёкой галактике сюжет неиссякаемого ангста, проистекающего из непростых межличностных взаимоотношений.

Однако в этой дихотомии можно разглядеть и более общее, универсальное понимание романтического тропа, который трактуется в том числе и как попытки единения двух мятущихся сердец, одно из которых принадлежит суровой, но сердобольной главной героине, а второе — противопоставляемому ей злодею, который на поверку в итоге оказывается не настолько злодеем, как нам рисуют его в начале, — либо именно настолько, но злодеем мотивированным и вынужденным вершить зло из-за своих необычных внешних обстоятельств. Впоследствии сочетание в дженовых или романтических сюжетах этих двух героев приводит нас к архетипическому противостоянию тёмных и светлых начал и даже позволяет диалектически вывести из этого единство в борьбе противоположностей.

Как раз о такой диалектике, переданной минималистическими графическими средствами, и пойдёт речь в нашей аналитике. Мы внимательно рассмотрим тёмные источники, приводящие к созданию целостного антагониста, и попытки поиска того самого единения душ, тонко прочувствованные автором ещё до возникновения кинематографа как целостного явления. Изюминкой этого анализа тёмной изнанки является сам интересующий нас антагонист — и стоит вам только взглянуть на его узнаваемый портрет в кропотливо подобранных нами иллюстрациях, как вы тотчас же поймёте великолепную провидческую суть этой графики.

Целью данного труда является ознакомление любознательных читателей с малоизвестными работами выдающегося деятеля французского символизма Одилона Редона, а также выявление парадоксальных параллелей и иных специфических взаимосвязей между созданными художником образами психического и подсознательного, сведёнными с тематическим багажом сюжетов, скомпилированных в современной франшизе «Звёздных войн», в частности, в новой трилогии с её главными героями (антигероями).

Безусловно, мы могли бы выбрать путь более лёгкий и очевидный, рассмотрев персонажей «Звёздных войн» (и особенно Кайло Рена) через призму работ, например, Михаила Александровича Врубеля, однако рано или поздно это всё равно будет сделано — нами или другими энтузиастами; рассказать же о фантастическом пророческом даре Одилона Редона хочется как можно скорее.

На нескольких иллюстративных примерах из его т. н. «монохромного периода» художник раскроется перед нами с величайшей откровенностью как вдохновенный певец и провидец одной из важнейших составляющих новой трилогии — чёрной как ночь изъеденной сомнениями и страданиями души Кайло Рена, — и мы увидим, с какой чуткостью и нежностью (которой ведь не должен заслуживать ни один антагонист?) она была воспета во всём своём отчаянии и мраке. Отдельную сенсационность обнаружению данных графических листов придаёт то, что они были созданы более чем за столетие до выхода на экраны «Пробуждения силы».

В глубоком метафизическом погружении к самым основам сущего посредством нетривиальных графических экспериментов мы увидим, как искусно обыграны автором страдания не только одного конкретного героя — но шлейф поколенческих причинно-следственных связей, повлёкших за собою текущее положение дел в далёкой галактике (на данный момент — финал «Последних джедаев»).

На примерах Люка, Кайло и Рей мы также рассмотрим проблематику (без)действия героя и героини в контексте мировой скорби, что неизбежно приведёт нас к ещё одной старинной тематике социальных исследований (выходящих из многочисленных классических литературных опытов) — роли личности в ходе истории, о возможностях личности этот ход как бы то ни было переменить — либо, напротив, о невозможности подобных воздействий.

***

Прежде, чем мы перейдём к проблематике взаимодействия непосредственно между Беном Соло, Кайло Реном и Рей, нам необходимо рассмотреть предпосылки, приведшие к тяжелейшей дилемме морального упадка персонажей, чтобы более полно осмыслить ситуацию, в которой Бен Соло мог переродиться в Кайло Рена, и здесь нам нельзя обойти вниманием фигуру Люка Скайуокера. Фильм «Последние джедаи» делает возмутительно (восхитительно?) много для того, чтобы деконструировать Люка как главнейшего из проводников прямолинейной идеологии о всепобеждающем добре, неизбежности и превалировании света над тьмою. Посмотрим, что может поведать нам на эту тему чёрно-белая графика Одилона Редона.

**Последний джедай Люк Скайуокер и вращающиеся вокруг него люди**

Правильные черты лица и мягкий, всепрощающий взгляд — окружённый нимбом из отборной тьмы, Люк Скайуокер не имеет поддержки среди окружающих его людей в борьбе с темнотой внутри него самого. Несмотря на то что художник оставляет за чёрной дырою, поглощающей все светлые и рациональный мысли, острые линии лучей, намекающих на возможность перерождения и возвращения джедая к чистому свету, мы видим, что Люк остаётся в одиночестве и его депрессивное состояние прогрессирует, поскольку Люк лишён возможности разделить с кем бы то ни было свою ношу последнего джедая.

Вокруг Люка на приличном отдалении и с некоторой опаской вращаются безымянные люди-планеты, которые мы можем трактовать с максимальной свободой: и как зависимых от Люка людей в более общем смысле, и как учеников его джедайского храма, причастных орбиты мастера, но не являющихся для него какими бы то ни было движущими силами, способными разогнать тьму. Чёрная дыра вокруг Люка кажется статичной, но постепенно поглощает его, в чём автор предвидит предательство Люком Бена Соло.

Тёмная материя играет важную роль в анализе психических состояний изображаемых героев — здесь важное внимание уделяется наличию тьмы внутри каждого, даже самых светлых из заявленных типичными добрыми персонажей, и это придаёт изначально довольно-таки контрастной чёрно-белой франшизе дополнительный слой глубины, где тьма не трактуется однозначным злом, но является в том числе и увлекательным графическим квестом о борьбе с внутренними демонами героев.

**Младенец Бен Соло, искушаемый Сноуком**

Борьбу с означенными демонами героям приходится вести прямиком с нежного младенчества, и здесь художник демонстрирует невероятную проницательность, предвосхищая череду печальных метаморфоз Бена Соло, произошедших благодаря активному вмешательству так до конца и не раскрытой сущности Сноука. В графике эта фигура также не получает лишней детализации — даже не фигура, но часть головы Сноука обозначена как сгусток света, на котором сосредоточен младенец Бен, чьё лицо, однако, отвёрнуто от света реального и находится в тени, что тоже символизирует содержание и динамику грядущих событий.

Намеченная штрихами дугообразная перемычка, неопределимая с физиологической точки зрения, точно и явно показывает опасную и ядовитую связь между медоточивым голосом — неведомой сущностью Сноука — и разумом ребёнка, не способного ещё осознать, к чему ведут его эти сладкие речи. Связь эта мерцает среди тьмы неопределённости, и художник берёт на себя дерзость практически дословно показать раскрытый податливый мозг (который можно, безусловно, для смягчения впечатления от рисунка принять просто за шапку волос на голове мальчика), тем самым обозначив его уязвимость и беззащитность перед коварством Сноука.

Широко распахнутые глаза младенца выражают не свойственную таковому возрасту вселенскую печаль, и сам графический лист является во многом пророческим относительно судьбы Кайло Рена.

**Портрет Кайло Рена в кресле и с волосами**

Особняком в графическом наследии Одилона Редона стоит портретная зарисовка Кайло Рена, томящегося в кресле тёмными мыслями. От неё — наиболее общей и архетипичной — художник будет постепенно продвигаться к стилистически более точным портретам персонажа. Важно проследить, как столетиями популярный в культуре образ так называемого байронического героя станет приобретать особым образом гипертрофированные черты лица, что будет всё больше и больше приближать рандомного (случайно попавшего в фокус нашего внимания из выборки различных форм культурного наследия) темноволосого мужского персонажа с выраженным страданием на лице к фигуре измученного отцеубийцы, многократно обдумывающего свой поступок.

**Портрет Кайло Рена с Люком Скайуокером**

Графический лист с повзрослевшим Беном Соло, вот-вот готовым стать Кайло Реном, является одним из ключевых портретов антагониста в рассматриваемой нами монохромной серии работ Редона. Потрясающе решённая композиция лица и крыла летучей мыши уравновешена силуэтом Люка Скайуокера, который, однако, в сознании Бена более не является фигурой из светлого круга доверия, но, напротив, после его предательства племянника представляет собой фигуру тьмы ещё более мрачную, чем даже сам Сноук.

Созерцательное настроение листа не должно вводить нас в заблуждение, поскольку здесь наиболее полноценно отражается столь любимой в новой трилогии троп “torn-apart” — «разрываемый изнутри» персонаж, не способный более обратиться к свету и сознательно избирающий тьму в самых первобытных её проявлениях, о чём свидетельствует гладкое и упругое крыло летучей мыши.

Данное крыло, однако, также может нами альтернативно трактоваться и как драконье, что позволяет рассмотреть в истории обращения Бена Соло к тьме ещё и слой средневековых романтических баллад о драконе и рыцаре, который, убивая чудовище, сам становится драконом, но принимает этот выбор сознательно, тщательно взвесив таковое решение.

Классическая библейская история о блудном сыне в данной интерпретации получает редкий шанс на тотальную деконструкцию с инверсией основных ролевых моделей персонажей: в роли безутешного и преданного «отца» выступает буквально новорождённый Кайло Рен (погибший в нём Бен Соло никак не препятствует этому рождению, томно заворачиваясь в огромные крылья летучей мыши, как ещё один довольно-таки известный герой комиксовой продукции), а в роли блудного сына оказывается Люк Скайуокер, который в сценарии «Последних джедаев» находит в себе силы вернуться и признать свою ошибку.

Однако в отличие от Рембрандта, который в своей картине дарует блудному сыну прощение от его отца, Редон не предусматривает такой возможности для своего Люка — напротив, здесь Кайло максимально решительно настроен на то, чтобы не прощать до самого (победного) конца, и вся пластическая насыщенность графики способствует передаче данной клятвы.

**Сноук с котлом своих подчинённых**

С потрясающей провидческой мощью Редон предвосхищает женское начало в фигуре Сноука-антагониста, наделяя его льстивым, но задорным коварством. Сноук в дамском платье и стильном головном уборе (явных предшественниках широко известного золотого халата) с ведьминской чуткостью и вниманием наблюдает за процессом разложения своих подчинённых, головы которых варятся в общем котле, из которого идёт тёмный дым посулов и обещаний, которым, естественно, не суждено сбыться.

Мы можем только гадать, кто есть кто в котле, но та сущность, у которой ещё остаются глаза, чтобы видеть своего «повара», странно косит на него глазом, будто начинает что-то подозревать. Поэтому Сноук убеждается, что ставший черепом уже ничего не заподозрит, аккуратно прощупывая его глазницы изнутри. Демоническая и мрачная картина воплощённой и творчески озабоченной Тьмы рисуется Редоном в назидание и намёк тем, кто впоследствии вдохновится созданием злодеев для своих саг.

**Полурыба Кайло Рен, снедаемая осознанием своей ничтожности**

Здесь Редон графически фиксирует одно из важных, хотя и безусловно неполезных (точнее — глубоко неприятных) качеств Кайло Рена — то, что в своё время писатель Милан Кундера обозначил исключительно ёмким чешским словом «литость» — мучительное осознание собственной ничтожности.

Снедаемый этим неизбывно болезненным чувством, выразительно проявляющимся на его чётко очерченном лице, символический Кайло Рен облачает своё отчаяние в острые иглы, пытаясь ощериться на весь мир и защититься от его жестокости; но в этом и горькая ирония данного графического листа: от литости невозможно защититься иголками, направленными вовне, ибо литость — состояние внутреннее и от игл снаружи оно лишь распаляется сильнее, убеждая своего носителя в тленной беспомощности перед лицом обстоятельств.

Особенно примечательно внимание автора к лицевым пропорциям Кайло и любовно отрисованному носу, будто вобравшему в свою длину все архетипические переживания персонажей-неудачников прошлого и грядущего.

**Портрет Рей с тёмным началом**

А вот и наша главная героиня, которая теперь присоединяется к многострадальному антигерою в графике Редона. Здесь педалируется столь любимая фэндомом и лично режиссёром Райаном Джонсоном артхаусная тема внутреннего поиска героини — мы не можем с точностью идентифицировать личность крылатого тёмного начала в птичьем обличье (возможно, это одна из ипостасей литости Кайло Рена, ведь коли бывает она рыбной, значит, может быть и птичьей), но чёрные провалы глаз Рей, поворот её головы уже однозначно сообщают о её заинтересованности, о внимании к тёмной стороне и тому, что она может скрывать.

Тёмное начало может быть посланником, который, однако, нашёл свою жертву в уже взрослом возрасте (сравните со Сноуком, искушающим младенца Бена), хотя учитывая общую недосказанность и нарочно оставляемую свободу интерпретации в графике Редона, можно спрогнозировать и успешный исход дела для этого посланника, с обратившейся к тёмной стороне Рей и с совершенно новыми ветвями сюжета, произрастающими из подобных предпосылок.

**Человек в маске с шипами**

Андрогинная фигура в сложном и колючем костюме, будто только что из закрытого общества любителей особо тонких извращений в более мейнстримном течении bondage domination sadism masochism (или из общества поклонников группы Slipknot), может изображать как отдельно Рей, так и синтетическую сущность, объединяющую в себе обе «половинки протагониста» и тем самым соединяющую проблематику Кайло Рена и Рей. Оба персонажа предстают заброшенными и отчуждёнными от мира одиночками, будто ощетинившимися на этот мир своими защитными иглами, поскольку у них отсутствуют иные методы взаимодействия с окружающей их токсичной средой.

Редон в разработанной им маске закрывает им рты — оба: и Кайло, и Рей — оказываются лишены права голоса и вынуждены действовать сообразно обстоятельствам, где они до поры оказываются лишь игрушками в руках судьбы, но финал восьмого фильма уже обозначает намечающиеся перемены, и, возможно, у зрителей есть надежда на то, что маски будут сброшены и/или уничтожены.

**Картина «Монстр»**

Среди чёрно-белой графики рассмотрим две стилистически единородные им цветные картины. «Монстр» — не выдумка, но название, данное работе самим Одилоном Редоном. Именно таковым Кайло Рен предстаёт перед Рей в восьмом фильме в сценах их ментальной связи с помощью Силы — монстром. Так он называет себя сам, подтверждая те оскорбления, которые бросает ему в лицо разгневанная Рей.

Однако монстр, изображённый на картине, отнюдь не являет собой типического представителя данной «породы»: в нём отсутствует кровожадность, выражаемая обыкновенно разверстыми пастями, обнажёнными клыками с тянущейся липкой слюной, бешено вращающимися глазами, когтями и другими атрибутами чудища, не отдающего себе ни в чём отчёта, но жаждущего крови, мести и убиения всех и вся.

Напротив, монстр Редона — с трепетными ушами летучей мыши — выглядит отнюдь не устрашающе, но гротескно. Как персонаж, который мог бы даже заслуживать жалости — не будь он монстром. Вытянутый нос, бледное лицо и сосредоточенный взгляд вновь помогают нам узнать в этом сосредоточенном молодом человеке прообраз Кайло Рена задумчивого — и Кайло Рена осознающего, погружённого в интроспекцию и попытки понять собственные поступки.

Вытянутая вертикальная композиция всем своим существом передаёт безысходность и отчуждённость персонажа, его самозамкнутость, но не в романтической башне из слоновой кости, а в тёмном и сыром подземелье, полном шорохов летучих мышей и навязчивых воспоминаний; во тьме, где остаются лишь тлен и сырость принятых решений.

Несмотря на меланхоличность и лаконичность, портрет исполнен мрачной торжественности смешного в своей нелепости существа, в полной мере осознающего свою гротескную аляповатость наравне со своими способностями; что указывает нам на то, как впоследствии Кайло Рен сможет осознать себя в роли Верховного лидера, несмотря на раздирающие его эмоции.

**Меланхолия в лучах восходящего солнца**

Образы светлой героини у Редона важны своей неоднозначностью трактовки. Казалось бы, лучи восходящего солнца должны восприниматься с известной прямотой, однако фигура самой Рей помещена в полумрак контражурного освещения, голова её склонена в раздумьях (а тело имеет очертания более обобщённо-женственные, но тому могут быть различные трактовки, нас же больше интересует душевное состояние героини).

В измышлениях о судьбах своей и Кайло Рена Рей не готова (пока что?) глядеть навстречу солнцу, свету и новой жизненной стратегии – ибо связывающая их Нить силового контакта по-прежнему жива и вносит в обновлённый мир, освещённый новым юным солнцем, смутное, но заметное ощущение угрозы, смятения и нерешённой задачи, которая должна найти своё разрешение к девятому эпизоду. И судя по обречённой и опечаленной позе героини, это будет сложным и неоднозначным решением.

**Зрители, наблюдающие за Кайло Реном в арке**

Пресловутую четвёртую стену мы в данном обзоре не разрушим, но сможем с помощью зрителей (метафорических Магритта и де Кирико; надо полагать, в чём-то духовных последователей Редона, хранителей и преобразователей его сокрытых в метафизическом смыслов) хитроумно подглядеть за Кайло Реном во время его душевных метаний. Хотя обыкновенно режиссёры очень щедры на кадры таковых метаний и с радостью делятся эмоциональным отснятым материалом, его, безусловно, всегда не хватает — фанаты и ценители подтвердят.

И здесь на помощь нам практически из глубины времён приходит Одилон Редон с графическим листом в стилистике по-настоящему вневременного классицистического архитектурного вида, в котором герой — гигант, не умещающийся в рамки (разумного) дозволенного и сомасштабного, — оставлен наедине со своими мыслями-демонами, однако на этот раз — по-настоящему наедине.

Нет больше постоянного колдовского присутствия Сноука, гораздого затуманивать разум, и Кайло Рен впервые остаётся наедине с самим собой — пытается распробовать это новое и неясное чувство, которое, тем не менее, уже будоражит и интригует, как персонажа, так и внимательных к нему крохотных (в сравнении с ним) зрителей, наблюдающих за становлением нового Верховного Лидера.

***

Мы благодарим вас за проявленный интерес и надеемся, что наше небольшое исследование также должным образом заинтриговало читателей и мотивировало более пристально отыскивать в культурном наследии прошлого проторейлошные и в целом протозвёздновоинственные сюжеты.


End file.
